Derrière les portes
by Friday Queen
Summary: Cat cherche son assistante à CatCo et surprend une conversation entre Kara et Lucy...
Disclaimer : Supergirl ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

 **Derrière les portes**

" KEIRAAA ! " Cria Cat pour la cinquième fois en moins d'une minute.

Voyant que son assistante n'était pas toujours pas arrivée elle soupira et décida de l'appeler par téléphone quand elle vit qu'il était posé sur le bureau de la jeune femme. Elle vit que Winn n'était pas à son poste, mais elle avait envoyé l'informaticien travailler deux étages plus bas pour les prochaines heures et James était en train de faire un reportage photo. Puisque les deux hommes étaient temporairement absents, elle ne savait pas à qui demander où était son assistante.

Son professeur de journaliste lui avait dit un beau jour qu'on était jamais mieux servit que par soi-même, c'est pour cela qu'elle décida donc de partir à la recherche de son assistante elle- même. Elle alla voir à la photocopieuse quand elle vit Lucy se diriger vers les toilettes des femmes de l'étage, instinctivement elle suivit la jeune avocate. Lucy rentra dans les toilettes en laissant la porte légèrement ouverte et Cat sourit en entendant la jeune femme saluer son assistante. Elle allait rentrer à son tour quand elle entendit Lucy parler avec inquiétude.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

Cat resta immobile près de la porte pour entendre la réponse de Kara.

" Rien de grave. " Répondit la jeune femme avec lassitude.

Même à travers la porte Cat pouvait dire que Kara mentait et apparemment Lucy ne s'y trompa pas non plus.

"Kara... Tu peux me parler tu sais... "

Cat entendit un faible soupir de la part de son assistante.

" J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs hier. "

Les yeux de la reine des médias se mirent à briller. Kara venait de confirmer qu'elle était Supergirl ! Elle sentant son cœur battre à toute allure, heureuse d'entendre une telle nouvelle puis légèrement furieuse de voir que Kara lui avant mentit puis impressionnée des efforts de son assistante pour garder son emploi...

" Oh... Tu es malade du coup ? "

La voix de Lucy la ramena à la réalité.

" Non ça va pour le moment. "

" Alors pourquoi cette tête ? Je suis sure que n'est pas juste parce que tu ne peux plus voler pour quelques jours. "

" Alex pense que je les retrouverais demain en fait. "

" Tu vois... Alors dit moi tout ! Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? "

Kara soupira encore.

" Oh... Je connais ce regard... "

" Lucy... " Grogna Kara.

" J'avais raison ! C'est une histoire de cœur ! " S'exclama l'avocate tout excitée.

Cat entendit son assistante pousser un grognement désespéré.

" Mais c'est génial Kara... Dit moi qui... "

Lucy s'arrêta de parler soudainement.

" Est-ce que c'est James ? " Demanda-t-elle, la voix tendue.

" Quoi ? Non ! Pas du tout, non Lucy c'est pas lui. " Répondit précipitamment Kara.

" D'accord, d'accord alors pourquoi cette tête ? On dirait que tu as fait quelque chose de grave. "

" Lucy par Rao... "

La fin de la phrase fut inaudible pour Cat, elle était à peu près certaine que Kara venait de prendre sa tête dans ses mains, l'empêchant ainsi d'entendre ses paroles. Elle espéra que Lucy n'avait pas entendu non plus, car elle voulait savoir qui mettait Kara dans cet état...

" J'ai rien comprit Kara... " Dit l'avocate.

" C'est Cat... " Répondit l'héroïne la voix claire.

Les yeux de la reine des médias s'écarquillèrent, son cœur se mit à battre à toute allure et elle pouvait sentir ses joues rougir. Un espoir s'infiltra rapidement en elle, ses sentiments envers la jeune femme n'étaient pas à sens unique.

Un rire venant des toilettes la sortie de ses pensées.

" Merci de ton soutien Lucy... " Dit Kara avec agacement.

Cat serra les dents face à réaction de son avocate.

" Je suis désolée Kara, c'est juste que je ne... Bien sûr que tu as le béguin pour Cat, je m'en étais rendu compte le premier jour où j'ai commencé à travailler ici. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pu penser que c'était James. "

" Vrai...ment ? " Demanda Kara la voix tremblante.

" Désolée Kara, mais tu n'es pas si discrète que ce que tu crois. "

Pour une fois Cat était d'accord avec les dires de la brune. Kara n'était pas très douée pour garder des secrets, cependant elle était légèrement surprise d'entendre que Kara avait pensé à d'elle de telle façon. Elle avait déjà remarqué le regard rêveur de son assistante sur elle quelques fois, mais n'avait jamais osé trop espérer...

" Tu crois qu'elle s'en est rendue compte ? "

La voix de Kara était toujours incertaine et Cat n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rentrer dans les toilettes pour la rassurer.

" Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. " Répondit Lucy sérieusement.

" Bon... Je vais essayer d'être plus discrète maintenant. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle le sache. "

" Mais pourquoi ? Je suis presque certaine qu'elle aussi t'aime bien. "

Cat se mordit la lèvre, attendant avec impatience la réponse de Kara.

" Non... "

" Kara... " Soupira Lucy. " Tu es quelqu'un extraordinaire, pourquoi Cat sera immunisée contre charme ? "

" Lucy... Stop... " Répondit Kara d'une voix plaintive.

" Quoi ? "

" Ne me donne pas d'espoir comme ça... C'est... Pire... "

" Quoi ? Pourquoi ? "

" Parce que je n'ai pas le béguin pour Cat. "

Cat sentit son cœur se serrer de déception.

" Je crois que je suis amoureuse d'elle. "

La reine des médias du poser sa main sur le mur pour se stabiliser quand elle entendit la dernière phrase de Kara.

" Oh Kara... " Dit Lucy.

Le cœur de Cat se serra encore plus quand elle entendit son assistante pleurer et l'envie de rentrer la rejoindre était à son maximum.

" Même s'il y avait une possibilité pour Cat et moi... Je ne pourrais pas. "

Et pourquoi ? Se demanda Cat.

" Pourquoi ? " Dit Lucy.

" J'aurais trop peur de la blesser, si je la serre trop fort dans mes bras... Si je l'embrasse, si on a des relations sexuelles... J'aurais trop peur Lucy. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais... "

Cat ferma les yeux en s'imaginant avoir des rapports sexuels avec Kara.

" Est-ce que ça veut dire que t'a jamais eu de relation avant ? "

" Oui mais je n'ai jamais ressentit ce que je ressent pour Cat. Je perds tout contrôle quand je suis autour d'elle. "

Malgré tout Cat sourit légèrement.

" Je comprends... Mais aujourd'hui tu es humaine, ça pourrait être l'occasion. " Proposa Lucy d'une voix lubrique.

" Mais ça serait le coup d'une seule fois... Cat mérite bien plus et bien mieux. Elle mérite d'être séduite, je voudrais l'amener au restaurant, l'embrasser... Pas juste me jeter sur elle pour lui faire l'amour toute la nuit. "

Un silence s'installa dans les toilettes tandis que le cœur de Cat continuait de battre la chamade, en ayant de nombreuses images alléchantes à l'esprit.

" Tu es vraiment amoureuse hein ? " Demanda Lucy d'une voix douce.

" Oui. " Confessa l'autre femme.

" Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? "

" Rien... Je vais juste continuer de l'aimer à distance en espérant que mes sentiments passent. "

" Tu sais que c'est pas si simple dans la vie Kara ? "

L'héroïne se mit à rire doucement.

" Je sais... On verra bien. "

" Ouais, on verra... Mais Kara... Je pense que tu devrais y réfléchir un peu plus. Tu pourrais passer à côté de quelque chose de génial et..."

" On devrait y retourner, Cat doit se demander où je suis. " La coupa Kara.

Cat écarquilla les yeux en comprenant que les deux femmes allaient sortir. Aussi discrètement que possible elle s'éloigna. Elle vit Lucy sortir en premier et croisa son regard.

" Ah Lucy, je cherche Ka... Keira, tu sais où elle est ? " Demanda-t-elle, elle l'espérait, d'une voix sure.

" Oui, elle arrive, elle était aux toilettes. "

La reine des médias s'imagina quelques instants rentrer dans les toilettes et pousser Kara contre le lavabo pour l'embrasser langoureusement mais elle décida d'hocher la tête à la place.

" Dis lui que je l'attend dans mon bureau. " Répondit-elle avant de faire demi tour.

Kara arriva dans son bureau une dizaine de secondes après elle, Cat pouvait voir qu'elle semblait légèrement différente aujourd'hui surement dû à la perte de pouvoir. Alors qu'elle envoya son assistante chercher des photocopies, elle se demanda si Kara allait suivre les conseils de Lucy et faire un geste vers elle. Malheureusement, elle resta professionnelle toute la journée.

Le lendemain Kara avait retrouvé son sourire et son entrain habituel, Cat comprit que ses pouvoirs étaient de retour. Cat regarda Kara être l'assistante parfaite durant trois semaines, elle en vint presque à se demander si elle avait vraiment entendu la conversation entre Kara et Lucy. Durant ces trois semaines elle était tiraillée entre son envie de respecter le choix de Kara et son envie d'être avec la jeune femme, car malgré tout elle essaya subtilement de faire comprendre à son assistante que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, elle la touchait beaucoup plus souvent, elle lui souriait, elle déboutait un bouton de sa chemise quand elles étaient seules à travailler le soir... Mais à part beaucoup les joues rouges, Kara ne changea pas sa façon d'être avec elle.

Tout changea un mardi. Supergirl... Kara était en train de se battre contre un alien bleu qui faisait presque dix fois sa taille et les télévisions de CatCo étaient en train de transmettre de combat en direct. Cat accompagnée de son équipe (moins Kara) regardaient les deux aliens se battre. Quand soudain le monstre bleu frappa Supergirl dans le ventre, le coup fut si fort qu'elle tomba à vive allure dans l'eau visiblement inconsciente.

Un soupir de panique se fit entendre dans le bureau de Cat en ne voyant pas Supergirl émerger de l'eau. Il fallut attendre une minute pour voir Supergirl arriver comme une fusée jusqu'à l'autre alien et le maîtriser. Cependant une minute avait suffit à Cat pour comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer sa vie sans Kara à ses côtés, durant cette minute d'absence elle avait repensé au sourire de Kara, qu'allait-elle faire si elle ne le revoyait pas ? Elle s'était imaginée que dorénavant elle n'aurait aucune chance de se réveiller aux côtés de Kara, qu'elles ne passeraient plus des soirées à parler confortablement assises sur son balcon...

Cat avait pris sa décision quand Supergirl asséna le coup de grâce à son adversaire.

Deux heures plus tard quand Kara arriva au bureau avec son café et une terrible excuse pour expliquer son absence Cat dû lutter contre elle même pour ne pas se jeter dans les bras de l'héroïne. Elle assigna son assistante aux téléphones et autres corrections d'articles pour le reste de la journée, l'obligeant ainsi à rester assise à son bureau, ne voulant pas la perdre de vue de seconde de plus.

" Miss Grant ? "

Cat leva les yeux de son ordinateur pour trouver Kara debout devant son bureau avec une tasse de thé. Elle sourit affectueusement en acceptant le geste spontanée de la jeune femme.

" Merci Kara. "

Cat vit Kara rayonner en joie quand elle l'entendit prononcer son prénom correctement pour la première fois.

" J'ai dû faire quelque chose bien pour que vous m'appeliez pas mon vrai prénom. " Répondit-elle en la taquinant légèrement.

Elle posa sa tasse et regarda sérieusement son assistante.

" Viens. "

Kara perdit son sourire mais suivit Cat jusqu'au balcon. Cette dernière savait qu'il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un ne vienne les interrompre mais elle préféra se réfugier dans l'intimité de son balcon pour la suite de la conversation.

" Comment tu vas ? " Demanda Cat en se retournant brusquement vers l'autre femme.

" Je... Je vais bien Miss Grant... " Répondit Kara en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Cat s'approcha d'elle avec un regard inquisiteur.

" Vraiment ? "

" Oui. "

Cat continua de la regarder.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? " Demanda Kara un peu perdue.

" Je t'ai vu tomber Kara... Et il t'a fallut presque une minute pour revenir. " Dit-elle avec lassitude.

" Mi... Miss Grant je croyais qu'on avait déjà abordé la question et... "

" Stop Kara. " Répondit-elle en levant la main. " On sait très bien que c'était toi là bas. Je... "

Cat s'arrêta quelques instants. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchit au mensonge de son assistante sur sa véritable identité.

" Je ne le dirais à personne... Je sais garder des secrets Kara et je ne te demanderais pas de quitter ton emploi. J'ai trop besoin de toi ici. "

Cat regarda Kara sachant qu'elle venait d'atteindre le point de non retour. Elle allait jouer cartes sur table avec la jeune femme... Qui semblait visiblement à court de mot.

" Ce que je veux dire c'est que... Quand tu étais dans l'eau on ne savait pas... C'était la minute la longue de ma vie Kara et pourtant j'ai écouté des discours de Loïs Lane bien plus long. Je pensais t'avoir perdu et c'était horrible... "

Cat sentait ses yeux s'humidifier légèrement.

" Je pensais à combien tu signifiais pour moi et à tout ce que je n'avais pu l'occasion de te dire... J'avais tellement peur de ne plus pouvoir te voir et te dire... te dire... que j'ai des sentiments pour toi Kara et... "

" Non Miss Grant. " La coupa-t-elle. " Vous ne pouvez-pas... C'est trop dangereux... "

" Kara... "

" Tu as pensé à Carter ? " Demanda soudainement Kara. " Je suis Supergirl, des gens veulent ma mort et s'ils apprennent qui je suis ils pourraient s'en prendre à vous. Je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant que je vous met en danger tous les deux... "

Quand Cat pensait qu'elle ne pouvait pas tomber encore plus amoureuse de la jeune femme, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait tord parce que bien sûr il fallait que Kara pense à Carter.

" Et même si... Même si... Comment... Pourquoi moi ? Tu es... Vous êtes... "

Kara agita les mains vers elle.

" Et je suis seulement... Comment... " Continua-t-elle.

Cat lui attrapa doucement les mains.

" Tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse que j'ai rencontré Kara et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu saches voler ou que tu sois à l'épreuve des balles. "

Elle sera les mains de Kara.

" Je ne veux pas passer à côté de toi Kara... "

" J'ai... peur... " Avoua la jeune femme les larmes aux yeux. " Je pourrais te tuer sans... Si je perd le contrôle de ma force... "

Cat lâcha les mains de l'héroïne pour chasser ses larmes.

" On peut commencer lentement. " Proposa-t-elle.

Kara tremblait légèrement face à elle.

" Tu pourrais me prendre dans tes bras par exemple. " Demanda Cat presque timidement.

La jeune femme sourit doucement et passa les bras autour des épaules de Cat pour l'attirer contre elle. La journaliste glissa tranquillement ses bras à la taille de Kara et laissa sa tête tomber contre la poitrine de l'héroïne. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de la sensation de Kara contre elle.

" Tu peux serrer plus fort. " Proposa-t-elle.

Elle sentit les bras de Kara se refermer progressivement.

" Parfait. " Dit-elle au bout bon moment.

Elles restèrent de longues minutes dans cette étreinte. Puis Kara se détacha d'elle, apparemment elle se sentait en confiance car soudain elle baissa sa tête jusqu'à celle de Cat pour l'embrasser. Le baiser dura de long instants mais resta chaste, cela n'empêcha pas Cat de se sentir plus légère que jamais. Kara posa ensuite son front contre le sien en souriant visiblement satisfaite de la tournure de la soirée. Cat glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Kara pour l'embrasser une seconde fois à peine plus fermement puis elle se sépara de son assistante.

" Est-ce que ça va ? " Demanda-t-elle.

" Très bien. " Répondit la jeune femme d'une voix rêveuse.

" Si on va trop vite dit moi le. Je veux vraiment que ça marche. "

" Promis. " Répondit-elle avant de se pencher pour un autre baiser.

Cat sourit contre les lèvres de l'héroïne et la laissa contrôler le baiser avec joie.

 **Fin.**


End file.
